FemLuffy Oneshots
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Oneshots with female Luffy and the crew. Oneshots will go in order in which the character "join", doesn't matter if officially or not. Not all of them are romances, some are friendships, angst, etc. More characters might be added as well. FemLuffyxStrawhat Pirates
1. Zoro

She panted heavily through her soft lips. Sweat dribbled down her delicate and petite face. Her entire body trembled from exhaustion. Her big and expressive eyes closed shut.

"Damn it! Why were Zoro's weights so damn heavy?!" she thought angrily. She sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She hasn't even lifted it once in the thirty minutes she's been trying to, and she's already breaking out sweating. She pouted as she remembered how easily Zoro lifted the wights, as if they were light as air. This just wasn't fair! The Captain is supposed to be the strongest in a crew!

"Yosh! I can't let Zoro beat me!" she thought to herself happily. She bent over until her hands came in contact with the cold metal rod. She tried lifting it with all her might, but it just wouldn't budge. She gasped as she felt the weights rise impossibly fast.

"Careful now, Sencho-chan. It'd be bad if a weak, little girl like you got hurt, ne?" I pouted angrily. I held up my hand and started counting off fingers.

"One. I am not weak. Two. I am not little. Three...don't call me Sencho-chan! It's Luffy! Plain and simple!" He chuckled.

"Sure, Luffy-chan." I hissed.

"It's Luffy! Chan makes me sound like a weak and little girl-! Oh. Damn you." He bursted out laughing as he messed up my hair.

"See?" I twitched with annoyance as I shooed away his hand. I held my hands to my hip.

"I am your Captain! I demand you respect me demanding you to respect me-! H-huh...?" I held a hand to my head as I was confusing myself. Zoro laughed again.

"I told you so! You may be 19, but you're still the same weak, little girl that saved me two years ago." I smiled slightly.

"I wasn't little or weak two years either, Zoro. I'm a _strong_ and _big_ girl."

"Pfft! You can't even drink a sip of sake before getting drunk!" I pouted.

"Not true! Once, I drank an entire glass and I didn't feel weird!" He started laughing even more.

"That's because the shitty cook was getting annoyed at you telling him to give you sake so he gave you some juice." I twitched as bad memories resurfaced.

"Just like Shanks did to me..." Immediately, Zoro stopped laughing and stared at me seriously.

"Who exactly is this 'Shanks' guy?" I tilted my head.

"He's my role model! He saved me when I was younger." I replied happily. Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"Is he important to you?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Then...do you like him?" I nodded again. He sighed and got up to leave.

"Then I'm afraid I won't get along with him." I tilted my head.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand it when I have to share you with other men- Shit." There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Then...should I eat more and get fatter so there's more of me to share...?" Crash.

"Ah! Zoro! Are you okay?! Chopper! Chopper! Zoro just tripped and fell down! Chopper!"

"...No...way. (How can anyone be that dense?!)" I held Zoro's hands as tears almost fell.

"What is it Zoro? ...What are your last words-?" Bonk. Ow.

"I'm not dying, idiot." He hissed. I rubbed the big bump on my head.

"Then what _would_ be your last words if I was right beside you? I'm curious." He smiled.

"I...love you, Luffy." My face darkened. I quickly got up to leave.

"L-Luffy?!" I sighed slowly.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way, Zoro." Zoro instantly knew what this meant. This was rejection.

"Did you really think...that...I would be so...stupid...as to..." I heard Zoro bang his fist on the ground.

"Enough Luffy. Wasn't rejecting me enough?"

"You didn't let me finish. You actually thought I would let you die if I was right beside you?! You seriously think I'm _that_ weak, Zoro?! I'm seriously offended." I huffed and held my hands to my hips. I blushed slightly.

"Even so, what kind of last words was that?! At least be more creative!"

"I can't be honest and creative at the same time, Luffy-chan." He smirked as I flushed. Damn it. He got me.


	2. Nami

**Death's BlackOut****- Thank you! I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pizzafan123****- I'm glad you find it funny. Thanks for r&r!**

**WhatifStoryTeller****- No, only Luffy is genderbent, all the other characters are in their respective genders. Thanks for reviewing!**

"Eh?! Why not, Nami?!" a young raven-haired girl whined. That successfully earned her a punch on the head.

"I told you already, Luffy! That island is way too dangerous! I mean, just look at it!"

True to the young navigator's words, the island was indeed very dangerous looking. Even somebody who was not trained in navigating could see that. Plentiful amounts of dark storm clouds clouded above while the ground looked highly eroded and was cracking. Dragons, crocodiles and the likes were walking around as they pleased. Any trees or plant life that was find was either dead or almost dead.

Luffy cracked a smile. "That's why it'll be fun-!"

"No, is no! Ugh, I regret coming with you so much..." Luffy stared at her for a few awkward seconds before smiling lightly.

"If you truly did, wouldn't you have left already, ne Nami? Shishishi..." Nami's eyes widened. Luffy...had actually said something knowledgeable. Something bad was going to happen today. She sighed happily. She was right. While she drove her insane sometimes, she truly did not regret coming with her.

"Nami-saan! Robin-chaan! Snacks are here for you!"

"Hey, Sanji! I'm a girl too, you know?!" Sanji's face immediately darkened as he kicked her causing her to tumble across the freshly cut lawn.

"You are not a girl! You are _genderless_! You act nothing like a proper girl! You wear a wig and bind your chest! You're a queer!" he angrily puffed. Luffy pouted.

"Only when I fight! Those things get in the way-!"

"See?! No girl talks about her bust and hair that way!" Sanji shouted as his face was becoming increasingly pink. I admit, I thought Luffy was a boy the first time I met her too. Apparently, Ace forced her to dress like a boy to protect her from 'rabid and hungry pirates'. She obviously didn't care and even seemed to like it.

"Pfft, you're no fun Sanji." She stood up and hugged me as I gasped.

"If I'm genderless, than Nami won't care if I touch her." Sanji was becoming even more flustered.

"Shishishi, Sanji's getting angry..."

"Um...that's wrong Luffy...he...actually...likes...nevermind."

"Shishishi...Nami...you smell like Mikan." I shrugged.

"I've been taking care of them since this morning." she smiled. Luffy grinned some more.

"Can I have some-?"

"No."

"Aw...why?"

"Only I can eat my Mikan. You can go buy some yourself." Luffy then looked smugly at me.

"Then we would have to stop at the island to buy some...right? Nami-?" Bonk.

"Ow! You're so violent, Nami..."

"I would rather believe there's a flying pig there than a merchant!" Luffy looked around, as if in a dilemma.

"Nami...behind you."

"What...?" Nami turned around to come face-to-face with a flying pig.

"Shishishi, the New World is such a strange place..." Luffy stopped laughing and screamed as she saw the pig earlier was now beaten up.

"Sanji...make me...some bacon. _Freshly made_."

"Right away, Nami-saaan!" Sanji grabbed the pig and headed towards the kitchen while the still-alive oinked protestingly. Nami rubbed her head.

"Seriously, I have no idea why I still follow you guys." Luffy smiled.

"That's because you're my nakama. And nakama always stay together."

**Erm, it was supposed to be a Nami/Luffy friendship fic, but...I'm not really that good at friendship ones. And somehow, I accidentally hinted Sanji being in love with her. Well, I won't deny it, but I won't confirm it either. Maybe I'll make a part two so I can make a better one...? Forgive me if you didn't like this one. **


	3. Nami II

Nami was _tired_. Tired of being part of a pirate. Tired of being part of Arlong's crew. Tired of being scum. Tired of being...dare she admit it..._alone_... How long would she have to suffer? Even if it was for the good of the village, she just couldn't help but break sometimes. It was a hard feeling to describe accurately, she just wanted to stop already. Stop trying, just run away and never look back. But she knew very well what that would be. That would be betraying and abandoning her village. Her sister, mother, Genzo, _everyone_. Somebody...please...save me.

"Nami! ...You are...my _nakama_!" My eyes widened as tears of happiness involuntarily came out. I smiled as I wiped them away.

"Yes..." I mumbled while nodding slightly. I wish I could've said more. At least thanked her properly at least. But I couldn't. After being alone for so long, I had no idea how to thank anyone properly. I was scared. Scared I would lose her.

"Luffy, you idiot!" I hit her hard on the head. I held in the tears that threatened to fall and the tiny voice in my head that whispered, "It's your fault she's hurt. You're a selfish and weak person. Depending on her so much, why are you so _weak_?"

"Oww, Nami! What was that for?!" I looked her over, making sure no cuts were too deep or serious. I breathed a sigh of relief after seeing she was "fine". She was never and I'm willing to bet my beli on it, ever going to be perfectly fine. First off, I will never find her without some sort of injury. Let it be a scratch, or gash that could possibly end her life.

"What were you thinking?!" I bit my lip to make sure no tears fell out. I can't be weak when Luffy's forcing herself to be so strong. _Too_ strong.

"...They were making fun of you." I smiled slightly. It some mermen from Arlong's crew. Even though Arlong was defeated, some of them started creating their own separate crews. I had the amazing pleasure of meeting some of them, they were all ready to end my life. I was also thinking if I was going to die today. I didn't know why I was so eerily calm. Was it because a part of me knew Luffy was going to save me? Because I was so weak my body automatically depended on her? True to what I thought, Luffy came to save my sorry butt. However, we had just finished fighting another fight and she was exhausted and damaged. Maybe...if I was just a little stronger...Luffy wouldn't suffer so much.

"I know. I'm grateful Luffy, but _please_ be more careful." I didn't want my voice to sound so needy. I know I'm selfish. I know I'm weak. But I will do what I can.

"Shishsishi, thanks Nami! I don't know what I would do without you!" she smiled happily as she admired her new bandages. I felt a stab in my chest as I threw Luffy's bloodied old bandages in the garbage. Like I said, she'll never be perfectly fine. But as long as she's smiling, then it's good enough for me.

"That's my line, you baka..." I mumbled as some tears rolled down my cheek.

**Umm, is it strange that I'm a happy and cheerful person, but I'm decent at writing sad and angst one shots? I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I feel these are better than my friendship ones. Perhaps it's because their pasts are so tragic. Erm, I hope you like this one better if you didn't like the old one and thanks for reading!**


	4. Usopp

"Usopp! Look at this one!" shouted a cheery raven-headed girl. She was snickering, so I knew something was up. I walked over to where she was and looked through the glass. There were many colorful fish swimming around, but I immediately found the one she was laughing to.

"Haha, very funny." I mused with a small smile.

"Shishishi...even it's name is funny. I mean, it's called a unicorn fish..."

"Actually, the correct term in Naso." She stared at me a bit before laughing.

"You're probably lying. Even if you're not, let's pretend you are because I like unicorn fish more." I smiled a little bit. The fish's nose strangely resembled mine. I raised an eyebrow as I heard a snap and then some quiet screeching. I looked over to Luffy, but she was quick to shoo me away and told me to look the other way while giggling.

"Alright, alright." I patiently waited while she continued to snicker and was gently tapping her foot. Which indicated she was either happy, or she was up to something.

"Shishishi...alright vola, done. You can look now." I stretched and turned around to see. My eyes budged out as I saw what she did. She had engraved 'Usopp Fish' with the picture of the unicorn fish on a metal plate. Whenever we found a new fish, Sanji demanded we find out what it was so he would know how to cook it.

"Sanji's not going to be happy." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed while smiling slightly. This was so like her.

"It's alright! Plus, Usopp Fish is so much more fitting..." She snickered some more while she used her rubber powers to stretch and held it above the aquarium.

"Usopp." I brought my slingshot out.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I attached a nail to my slingshot and briefly aimed before shooting it. With a solid crack sound, I knew it was soundly stuck in the wall. She held her hands to her hips and smiled proudly. By the way her eyes shined and mouth was tugged into a pleased smile, I knew she was feeling proud. I don't know why I remember small things like this, but since I usually hang out with Luffy the most, these things just got engraved in my mind. And since we're talking about engraving...

"Luffy, you do know Sanji might even starve you, right?" She snickered.

"No worries, Usopp! Because you'll definitely give me some, right?" I sighed contently.

"Hai, hai."

"Shishishi...not to mention I can just steal some..." She smiled lightly and I knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Meat..." she mumbled as some drool fell out of her lips and ran down her chin. I knew it. I walked towards her and removed the drool with my thumb. I gasped as my thumb tingled from contact. I poked her cheek, she childishly pouted at me.

"It's not tinglish anymore..." she stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's not tinglish anymore?" I shrugged.

"Your face." She gave me her smiling 'what?' look where she scrunched her eyebrows and smiled like I was going insane. She held two hands to her cheeks and added some pressure.

"Look Usopp, I look like a fish! My face doesn't tingle either!" I smiled.

"You look kinda like a kisser fish..."

"Really...?" she smiled deviously as she swiftly closed the gap between us. I made a muffled sound, but stopped when I felt the similar tingle return. It wasn't painful, it was actually pleasant. Soon, I felt something warm in my chest, it was an addicting feeling that I wanted to get more of. I mumbled protestingly as she removed her lips. She smirked happily.

"...I've changed my mind, Usopp. You should be a kisser fish. Along with me." she tapped knowingly on the glass before she went back upstairs. I looked at the glass, two kisser fish were kissing. I blushed before smiling slightly.

"Was my Captain always that cheeky...? Not that I mind of course."

**Before you tell me, yes, I know I made her a little OCC. Sorry, but I had to so it fit the story. I hope you guys liked this one, and if you didn't, I hope you like the next one. Please review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff. Thanks!**


End file.
